<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Woods by S0CC3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298673">In The Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0CC3R/pseuds/S0CC3R'>S0CC3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, My First Fanfic, Slow To Update, Suspense, Violence, Which is a bad idea, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, forgot to tag terroriser lol, just some names off his contact list, kind of, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0CC3R/pseuds/S0CC3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is driving home from a party when his car breaks down. He decides to get out and walk in an attempt to find someone who can help.</p><p>He does find someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breathe, and Run.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure this came out the way I wanted to, but I guess the next chapter's a bit worse, I'll have to rewrite that one. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhale.</p><p>Exhale.</p><p>Inhale.</p><p>Exhale.</p><p>Heavy footsteps on dirt.</p><p>He'd been running for a while now, struggling to keep up his speed and focus on his breathing. Stumbling over a tree root, he regained his balance and darted to his right, hoping to lose whoever was chasing him. He slowed down a bit, unable to keep up the same pace, and each obstacle, every bush, every tree, cost him a little of his already limited energy.</p><p>He went behind a tree and leaned against it, struggling to control his breathing, which had seemed so quiet moments before. He struggled to hear, but couldn't hear a thing over the beating of his heart, loud and fast.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He'd been visiting his friends, having driven south for a get-together, and was heading back up the next day when his car broke down. He'd stopped by a gas station before heading back but had forgotten to refill the oil. He'd pulled over to the side of the street and pulled out his phone, intending to call one of his friends to give him the number for the tow service in the area. Going down his contact list, he clicked on the most recent, Tyler.</p><p>After several rings, it went to the default voicemail. He tried several times, getting the same result. He went on to Brock, Brian, and Anthony before thinking to glance at his phone.</p><p>There was no signal.</p><p>Evan suddenly became aware of the rising temperature in his car, which was almost unbearable. He wondered at how he hadn’t noticed such a thing and stepped out of his car. Instantly he felt the coolness of a soft breeze, slightly overpowering the heat of the sun on his skin, and gave a soft, inaudible sigh.</p><p>Glancing up on down the long road, Evan realized there hadn’t been a single car pass by all this time. He hadn’t passed any civilization on the way either. He went back to his car, grabbed a few water bottles and a couple of granola bars and making sure his car was locked, started to walk in the direction he’d been driving.</p><p>His car had stalled next to a forest, and he stayed close to the treeline in an attempt to remain cool under the shade the trees provided. After several minutes, he glanced behind him to look at the car, which was already pretty small. He looked back forward but stopped halfway through, having seen something move out of the corner of his eye, within the trees. He hesitated, then continued forward, being too far from his car to turn around and sprint back.</p><p>After a while, he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts, drifting back to the... party of sorts, where he’d been able to meet up with his old friends, who he hadn’t seen in a long time seeing as he lived up in Canada whereas they all lived in the US. After the party, he’d stayed overnight, then left early the next morning after breakfast and goodbyes. He’d wanted to reach home before sunset, and it was 2 pm when his car broke.</p><p>He was suddenly pulled out of his daydreams after hearing the crunch of a leaf behind him, and immediately spun around to see…</p><p>A man.</p><p>He was wearing a blue hoodie, with the hood up, and Evan wondered at how he could stand the heat before remembering his own long-sleeved red jacket, and dark jeans. After a few seconds of them looking at each other, Evan cleared his throat.</p><p>“Um, hello.”</p><p>“Hello, was that your car down that way?” the other man said, jerking a thumb behind him.</p><p>“Um, yes, it broke down, I forgot to refill the oil tank.”</p><p>“There seemed to be no one inside, and I was looking for the owner, so I started walking to you.” He started to walk closer and stuck his arm out. “Nice to meet you, by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Evan.”</p><p>“Nice name.”</p><p>“What’s yours?”</p><p>“…My friends call me Delirious, so you can call me that as well.”</p><p>Delirious? That was… an odd name, and he felt a slight chill up his back.</p><p>Seeing his look, Delirious said, “It’s just a nickname, of course.”</p><p>“…Right.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Delirious spoke again, pulling his hand back and reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, “you seem a bit… stranded. Are you lost?”</p><p>Unsure of whether or not he should trust a stranger he just met, Evan replied, “No, my car stalled, but I know where I am.”</p><p>“Really?” Delirious cocked his head slightly, his hand still moving in his pocket, before pulling it out.</p><p>It’s a knife.</p><p>“Um, yeah…” slowly, Evan took a small step back, then another, and rocked back on his heels, tense. Delirious tilted the hand holding the knife slightly, and the sunlight reflected off of it, causing Evan to blink, once.</p><p>He had moved.</p><p>He was a step closer, and Evan could now see his face, which had previously been covered in shadows, with his back to the sun. He seemed to have a white hockey mask on, but Evan could see light blue eyes and slight glimpses of teeth through the small holes and tell he was grinning. Evan became aware, suddenly, of the fact that Delirious was taller than him, and took another step back, larger this time.</p><p>Then he turned, and he sprinted away as fast as he could.</p><p>With the years of hockey he used to do when he was younger, and his regular workouts, he managed to get pretty far within several steps. He suddenly heard laughter, a bit hysterical, and glanced behind him, seeing Delirious not too far behind, and gaining on him.</p><p>He darted to the right, into the woods, hoping to lose him, and ran.</p><p>"You can run, but you can't hide!" Evan could hear his laughter.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>And that’s how he got here, leaning against this tree.</p><p>He crouched down, finally starting to regain his breath, and looked around once more. Seeing the smallest flash of blue to his left, he tensed slightly, then took off once again in the opposite direction.</p><p>Suddenly something heavy jumped onto him, and he fell with a soft whoosh of air exiting through his mouth from the shock and force. His body was pinned flat against the ground.</p><p>He started to struggle, not registering the cold blade at his neck until it tilted slightly, causing him to cut himself from his squirming. He immediately stopped moving and attempted to breathe, but found himself barely able to draw any in from the added weight.</p><p>After several moments, he felt a warm breath on his ear. “You done?” He didn’t move, and after a while, the weight on his body was lifted a small bit. Before he could even think to attempt to escape again, he was pulled up around the chest and held against someone’s chest, with the knife brought once again to his throat.</p><p>“Walk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Just wanted to say that this is my first story in general, and I'm not a writer. Wrote this in five or so hours, and any criticism would be appreciated. Let me know if I should continue this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter. This seems shorter, but it says it's a lot longer, I'll see when I post. Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to come out a lot sooner, but for the first chapter, I just wrote down this idea I had in my head, then realized, after posting, that I had no idea for the plot, so I had to figure that out a bit. Any and all criticism, positive, negative, or constructive, is welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan pushed against the arm restraining him, though he could see the distinct outline of muscles through the jacket. The knife pressed at his throat warningly, and he immediately stopped moving once again. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to overpower the other, Evan attempted to shuffle forward as best as he could, which was hard to do in his current position.</p><p>The person seemed to realize this, and he let go. Evan instantly moved forward to create a bit of distance, then turned around and instantly made eye contact with… Delirious, or whatever his real name was. His hood was pulled down now, and Evan could now see the man’s dark hair, which was short, but not buzzed. Long enough that one could run their fingers through it. His eyes were a slightly darker shade than they had been when he’d met him by the road, almost grayish, like the ocean attempting to reflect the sky when it storms.</p><p>He leaned slightly towards Evan — who leaned back onto his heels, trying to make his motion as unnoticeable as possible — and, with amusement in his voice, said, “Go on, just walk straight,”  indicating the area behind Evan.</p><p>Evan stood there, frozen, unable to will his legs to move again. Delirious grabbed his shoulders — Evan flinching involuntarily at the unexpected touch — and spun him around, then pushed him forward, causing him to stumble, losing his balance and almost falling. He caught himself, though, and Delirious, who had been watching with slight amusement, jogged up to him once he was upright again. He walked over to Evan’s side, just slightly behind him. He was still holding the knife on his far side, but apart from that, it almost looked like they were just two friends going for a walk in the woods.</p><p>Evan hesitated slightly in his walking, accidentally brushing shoulders with Delirious, and he immediately seemed to know what he was thinking.</p><p>“You could try to run, if you want. You wouldn’t get very far, though.” He still seemed amused, and Evan was surprised at how, after everything that had happened, he still hadn’t made a move to kill or even harm him in any way.</p><p>So far, at least.</p><p>Glancing down, Evan realized his phone had disappeared. He saw a small movement to his side and jerked his head sideways to see Delirious holding his phone up, waving it around playfully.</p><p>“Looking for this?” Evan glanced back up at his mask before going back to the phone, tracking it with his eyes as Delirious slipped it back into his pocket. Once it was hidden from his vision, he went back to looking forward again, feeling slightly less tense, even though his phone had been lifted off him without him realizing.</p><p>“Is this how you make friends? Threaten them with knives and lead them deep into the woods to kill them?” he asked, and was startled by a sudden sound and looked over at Delirious again. He was chuckling, Evan realized. A bit of sunlight streamed through the leaves above them, and it hit the surface of his mask, causing his eyes to shine brightly for several seconds. The sound was comforting, and for a second, Evan forgot where he was, until the sunlight reflected the blade Delirious had drawn up towards his face.</p><p>“You came into these woods yourself, Evan. And a surprising amount of people have their cars break down here. I just show them directions.”</p><p>Slightly surprised at the use of his name, Evan replied, with a newfound confidence, “To their unknowing end, right.” Delirious chuckled again, and, realizing he was still staring, Evan looked away once again, fearlessness disappearing almost as quickly as it’d come.</p><p>Remembering the other items he’d had when he’d left his car, Evan felt in his pockets and discovered he still had one of his granola bars, though it was slightly smushed. It was still edible, though. Everything else he’d had seemed to have disappeared. He suddenly felt hungry, and took it out, about to unwrap it before he paused. Something felt different. He glanced back up, to his side. Then he looked around him, turning on the spot.</p><p>Delirious was gone.</p><p>He had disappeared in the few seconds it had taken him to pull the bar from his pocket, and Evan scanned his surroundings once again, seeing no sign of him. He was suddenly aware of the quiet when there had previously been birds chirping and a soft breeze. All noise seemed to have left with Delirious as well, and Evan realized that that was what had alerted him to his disappearance.</p><p>For a brief moment, he considered turning back the way he came, but realized, while he’d been turning in circles, he’d disoriented himself, and had no idea which way he’d come from.</p><p>He was lost.</p><p>It was starting to get a bit dark, and Evan wondered how long it had been since he’d left the car, and how long he’d been running. The forest seemed eerily still, getting colder by the second, and he started to get nervous.</p><p>With nothing to distract him, his hunger came back, stronger than before. Maybe it’d been longer than he thought, Evan considered, noting the dimming brightness, as he resumed unwrapping his bar with slightly shaking hands.</p><p>Just as he was about to bite into it, though, he heard a soft rustling of leaves above him and glanced up at the sudden noise in the silence.</p><p>Delirious was above him.</p><p>Evan jumped in surprise, dropping his bar. He looked back up to see Delirious dropping down, landing just behind him, he whipped around, almost fast enough to make the hand swinging towards his head hit his cheek instead.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Evan sat up with a start, chest heaving from the sudden movement. He was indoors. Sunlight was shining through a window in the room, indicating it was daytime, and he could feel a breeze coming through. It was easily big enough that he could fit through it and run away, though his body felt heavy.</p><p>As he focused on making his breaths deeper and quieter, he thought back to what had happened the previous night. He remembered everything leading up to getting hit with a hard object(probably the handle of the knife) and falling to the ground, the world being enveloped by the darkness building at the edges of his vision as he slipped out of consciousness.</p><p>Now that his breathing was no longer labored, he could still feel a slight aching on the back of his head. He reached up and felt a bump, not too big, but still a bit sore. He winced slightly from the pain, then looked around the room more thoroughly. It seemed to be a bedroom, a bit small, with a closet and a small dresser with makeup supplies on it. Was there someone else living out here? Or maybe Delirious wore makeup under his mask. He had no current way of knowing.</p><p>Realizing he was in a small bed, he jumped up, almost falling when black spots appeared in his vision and his legs got tangled in a blanket he hadn’t noticed. His arm shot out to brace against the wall and he leaned on it for a few seconds, blinking, before he pushed himself back upright. There was a wooden door, and he strode towards it, steps faltering but becoming steadier as he neared it. He reached to grab the doorknob. It turned before he could.</p><p>Jumping away with a yelp, then flushing slightly with embarrassment at the sound he’d made, Evan watched as the door opened fully and Delirious stood in the threshold. He was no longer wearing a hoodie, and instead wore a black shirt with a logo slightly resembling an owl. Evan blinked in shock at the sudden wave of familiarity he felt at the design before it faded. Left slightly confused at the feeling, he struggled to understand it, but it had already completely faded away, and he came back to find himself still standing in the same place. It seemed like not even a second had passed.</p><p>“Good morning, Evan.” The use of his name still gave him a jolt of surprise, mostly at the way it sounded like he’d been saying it for years, but with a bit of awkwardness around the syllables as well. “How long you been awake for?”</p><p>“…Five minutes, now.” It was weird how they kept reverting to talking like normal people, even after everything that had happened. Delirious took a step back, gesturing to his side, down the hall, Evan assumed. If there even was a hall.</p><p>“I made pancakes. You hungry?” Evan recalled not being able to eat his granola bar, and he’d slept overnight, but he didn’t have an appetite.</p><p>It was weird how all of this had turned out, with the blanket, the door that hadn’t seemed to be locked, and the window he had temporarily forgotten about. And now this. It was starting to put him on the edge he had drawn away from, and he was, possibly for the first time since all this had begun, starting to feel wary of Delirious.</p><p>“Why haven’t you killed me?” he blurted out, still not moving. Delirious looked back at him, quiet for a few moments, studying Evan’s face as he thought.</p><p>“…I’ll answer that question later, maybe. You eating? You’re still gonna have to come any-damn-ways, you can decide once you get there if it’s taking you so long.” he stepped further from the door, allowing Evan just enough room to pass without having to squeeze between him and the wall to fit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember, criticism is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>